


who needs drugs, i’m high on life.

by Zyrocs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ), AAAAAAA, Cuddling, Eat A Dick, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT STARTED AS A MICROFIC AND IT GOT AWAY OK, M/M, and go to drugs, cake?, do school, idk fuck uhhh, idk man i’m just-, just a lil microfic for nico’s birthday, no beta we die like luke(cowardly and in a way that makes everyone angry), so like to anyone i know from school-, suck an ass, who needs life i’m high on drug- someone(nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: Small Micro-fic for Nico’s birthday(alternatively: author had nhd due in a week and is so very unorganized she has her paper, interview, quotes, pictures, and nothing else, so she decided to make a micro-fic[read: a 200-300 word fic bc she cant seem to do anything more than that] for nico)oh look, the plan went off the rails
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	who needs drugs, i’m high on life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there can i get some uhh anxiety with a side serving of stress

“Happy Birthday, Nico!”

Nico di Angelo hated his birthday.

For one, it signaled a year closer to the end of his life(which wasn’t going to be very long, anyway), and he didn’t really want to die from a monster attack.

For two, he never really had a birthday celebration before. Unless you count Percy’s, he’s never experienced one, either.

For three...Well, there wasn’t a three. Three just sounded better.

That being said, Nico never wished for a birthday party, or wanted one, either way.

* * *

Will was conflicted, to say the least. 

His boyfriend’s birthday was today.

When asked about it, he said that he hated his birthday, and didn’t want to talk about it.

Will was freaking out.

“WHAT THE F-No, Will, be an example for the younger campers. What the Hades am I going to do?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment also pls kudos  
> human interaction without fear of them knowing who you are feeds my soul


End file.
